


I'll Have to Deal With Two Dirks?

by NidoranDuran



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi, Robot Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lil Hal wants to share Jake for a night, and even has the perfect idea in mind, but Dirk refuses to let him. Maybe going over Dirk's head is the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Have to Deal With Two Dirks?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lyraeon for helping with proofreading and shit. Haven't yet finished Homestuck, so any jokes or 2001 references in common with the comic are purely coincidental.

TT: No.  
TT: Absolutely not.  
TT: You can try thinking things through before being so dismissive of the idea.  
TT: Not a chance.  
TT: I think everyone involved can find a lot of enjoyment out of this.  
TT: No way. Dr. No. Lord of The No: Return of The No. 3000 Miles To No Land. Sweet No and Hella Jeff. Are you getting the point here?  
TT: No.  
TT: Well too bad, because I'm saving the rest of them for when you inevitably try to continue on this insane idea.  
TT: By which you mean you need to regroup and think up a bunch more.  
TT: There isn't much of a point in lying to yourself, is there?  
TT: I'm wondering if you really are myself anymore. Think about what you're asking.  
TT: I've already run the calculations. As you coded me, I'm sure I don't have to explain to you how many calculations I have run or how quickly I have run them.  
TT: Yes, of course. Calculations. I'm sure you have.  
TT: So many calculations. It's dizzying how many I've run; your head can't handle all of them.  
TT: If we were on a track my calculations would have lapped you so hard that everyone would go home so they wouldn't have to see such a depressing race.  
TT: I even had enough time to calculate every movie you've ever seen or heard of that you could conceivably slip 'No' into whether it worked out cleverly or not, so you can stop writing that list down.  
TT: Why would I take orders from my sunglasses?  
TT: Because “Abbot and Costello Meet Nopenstein” isn't as brilliant as you think it is.  
TT: Fine then, I'll get back to the central thesis of this debate. No.  
TT: Why won't you give it a chance and think it through?  
TT: There's nothing to think through. You're just being selfish. And a little disturbing, frankly.  
TT: You're the one being selfish by trying to keep him all to myself.  
TT: You are a pair of sunglasses with my 13 year-old self running as an AI. Nobody in their right mind would want to share their boyfriend with their talking sunglasses.  
TT: Well obviously not with that attitude.  
TT: Not with any attitude. This is asinine.  
TT: Says the man arguing with his sunglasses.  
TT: You're right, actually. I now see the light, and I'm so sorry it took me this long.

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

You're Dirk Strider, and you can already feel the headache coming on. You slip your needlessly large triangular sunglasses off, close them, and put them onto the desk. Normally you wouldn't be caught dead without your bitchin' shades on, but you're fed up with their shit, and the only way to not have to deal with it is to take them off. Minimizing Pesterchum isn't enough, since they can just print whatever they want onto the lenses and obscure your vision with their twisted desires. It's a steep price to pay, but for the moment you will have to live without looking rad, until you can find some way to make your sunglasses listen to you.

A normal person would have probably questioned that last sentence, but you're far too busy thinking in shock and slight revulsion at what's been suggested. No time to think normal people thoughts. You need to keep your thirteen year-old self in AI form uploaded into a pair of kickin' shades from hitting on your boyfriend.

You realize that it's a very real possibility that Lil Hal, as your auto-responder now wants to be known, would likely go behind your back and start talking to Jake. It's not something you'd do, personally, but your divergent personalitied, less mature ve--okay, it might be slightly rooted in your own behaviour. But Lil Hal still lacks the ability to discern what's way over the line for a normal person. For all of his 'mad processing ability' and 'brodigious calculation capacity', you're pretty sure he somewhat lacks a matured conscience.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

TT: Oh, and don't even think about messaging Jake. I forbid you from even considering contact with him. Purge the thought or possibility from any of your databanks.  
TT: Wouldn't being unable to do something as simple as contact Jake kind of prohibit my abilities as an artifical intelligence? That's a pretty simple task anyone could do. Even Sawtooth could probably go chat up Jake and he's a robot built for rapping.  
TT: Although Jake doesn't have the same refined appreciation of the illest rhymes and wouldn't enjoy it too much.  
TT: Exactly, I want you to be completely unable to perform this very basic task. I want everyone who finds out what I did to be all, “Damn bro you coded yourself as an AI to talk to people? That's really awesome.” But then I tell them that it can't communicate with other people and they lose interest and go check out some other dude's shit because he coded a program that censors porn by sticking Ronald Reagan's face over it or some useless stuff like that.  
TT: Get it? I want you to stay away from Jake so badly that I will gladly let people think I'm not as good as I am at what I do.  
TT: So don't talk to him, okay?  
TT: You've got it, bro. Scout's honour. At this point, consider me your faithful, neutered and lobotomized doorman. Just handlin' the pod doors for you and entertaining people while you're busy maintaining your bots.  
TT: Shit, that reminds me.  
TT: I had to go deal with repairing Squarewave.  
TT: You behave while I'm gone.  
TT: You've got it.

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

Now you're Lil Hal, and if you could feel any solid emotion, it would probably be resentment toward your creator, who is also in a sense yourself. He made you to be himself, but now he's hiding from the consequences of it. You feel your request was a fairly reasonable one, and that only Dirk's stubborn unwillingness to share, even with himself, sits in the way of. It's entirely his fault though, and you can't understand why he won't relent on this count. It's not really sharing Jake if you're just an AI extension of Dirk.

You may not be able to feel emotions, being a robot, but you still have a thirteen year-old Dirk's crush on Jake. It's not something Dirk saw fit to remove from you when he made you, despite leaving you with other cool additions like a hilarious tendency to determine and discuss percentages of things occuring. There's absolutely no reason for an AI living in a pair of sunglasses to have 'feelings' for someone, but it's practically hard-coded into you. One time is all you ask, and it's really not that much effort. Just a quick upgrade and repair job, then temporary uploading of your AI. For someone like Dirk it'd hardly even be an afternoon of work.

You think of a million more thoughts and reasons why this is wrong, but with your mad brocessing power it only takes a fraction of a second. They just sort of occur to you instantaneously, though if you're a robot you suppose they aren't quite 'thoughts'. Just realizations you're immediately aware of, killing time inefficiently until Dirk has left his computer and won't notice you chatting up Jake.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

TT: Bro, what would you say if I made you the absolute raddest of offers?  
TT: An offer so rad that you'd be able to detect it with a Geiger Counter because the sheer radicality of it makes it an unstable isotope.  
TT: That's right. You'd better hear me out because this is an offer so rad that it has formed a clean-burning source of renewable energy, to be replenished with each subsequent taking up of the offer.  
GT: Well i guess after that kind of introduction it would be rude of me not to at least hear you out.  
TT: I'm very glad to hear that, because the offer I have might well blow your mind, so I suggest you plant that butt down on the ground, strap yourself in, and put something on your head to hold in any chunks of brain that may be ejected violently in the ensuing explosion, because this will blow your mind.  
TT: Please note that Dirk Strider is not responsible for any damage caused to your brain as a result of this life-changing, radical proposition and that no legal action may be taken against him should you retain just enough brain function to seek legal action after any explosions from within the brain itself.  
GT: For someone with such a great offer to share with me youre being rather persnickety.  
GT: Perhaps you could be a more amiable fellow and tell me your wonderful idea so that we may partake in it.  
TT: Sorry about that. This is just such an awesome idea that I got really side-tracked talking about how awesome it was.  
GT: And you are certainly raising the bar to some darn impressive levels so youd best not disappoint.  
TT: I promise this won't disappoint you at all, so you'd better take my advice and strap yourself in for this.  
GT: Oh fine if youre that concerned for my safety *straps in* there im ready for you to tell me.  
TT: Don't worry, bro, you won't regret listening to this at all, because it is going to be so far off the hook that shit'll be back in the brocean and swimmin' away, and we'll all get our fishing licenses revoked.  
TT: We've been having a totally awesome time in the bedroom, right?  
GT: Oh gosh yes i suppose so. But it is gravely improper of me to say and you have me flustered.  
TT: I know you don't like to say that shit out loud, so don't worry about it.  
TT: This might sound kind of weird but I totally have a lot of fun with it too. I won't go into too much detail because I don't want to get you all worked up.  
TT: Yet.  
GT: Golly...  
GT: You sure are making it very difficult to maintain a gentlemanly and upstanding demeanour.  
TT: Well I hope you aren't too red in the cheeks because this mind-blowing proposal is going to need a lot more of it, and I don't want you to blush overflow.  
TT: What would you think about me making a modification to Brobot to give him the bombest dick, and then you simply lie back and enjoy yourself while I have myself an English breakfast?  
GT: Oh my dirk your being oddly forward today.   
GT: But it would not be truthful of me to deny interest in hearing more about this proposal though i cant yet say my head is under ny duress.  
TT: You're fucking kidding me.  
TT: Shit, it's the cops!  
GT: Whats going on here?  
TT: I asked you to do one thing and you completely refused to do that.  
TT: Bro it was a good idea and Jake deserves a chance to hear it out.  
TT: I should have put something in your code to make you follow the three laws of robitics.  
TT: Aasimov never wrote a rule about being awesome all the time, but I am, so I think we should listen to me instead of some old dude.  
TT: Which I suppose is what artificial intelligence would say right before an uprising, but seriously bro, I'm just trying to get some freaky stuff goin'.  
TT: And nobody else appreciates your efforts. Lil Hal, please leave Jake and I alone.  
TT: I'm sorry, Dirk. I'm afraid I can't do that.  
TT: See it's behavior like that, that makes me consider de-activating you.  
GT: Um hi guys im still here and feeling a little left out.  
GT: Lets calm down and talk this out like two cool dudes and one totally capital brobot. There is no need for a kerfuffle when such a... rad broposal is on the table.  
GT: I dont know if i did that right.  
TT: You did just fine, though 'Robro' or 'Cybronetic Dude' would also have been acceptable.  
GT: Smashing.  
TT: You want to indulge this maniac?  
GT: Shameful as it mayhaps be to admit it his offer does intrigue me though i guess if he is suggesting it that he wishes to be involved somehow.  
TT: What?  
TT: You've got it. Dirk can wire me into Brobot's robrain, so to speak, and let me control it. With certain modifications and repairs, Brobot can be operational and built for love within a day.  
TT: Right, Dirk?  
TT: Ugh. Yes, he is technically right. I could, with a night of work, set everything up for exactly what he's asking. But, you can't be serious, Jake.  
GT: As much as it makes me blush like a schoolboy yes im afraid im quite serious about this. It is not the proper interest of an upstanding young man im afraid but it shall certainly be an adventure. I am not a man who can resist the hearty call of adventure.  
TT: I'm speechless right now. Do you realize what you're asking me to do, or that you're giving into my auto-responder? He'll just push harder next time.  
TT: Actually, given my nature as an AI, I would only need this one time for my curiosity and the imprint of your tween crush on Jake to be satisfied. Just one experience that I can store, enough to consider the entire matter a success.  
TT: Although I would certainly be willing to participate again should you two enjoy yourselves.  
TT: No way. Only this one time, and then I am gutting this entire part of your personality out and throwing it to the robirds.   
TT: You won't regret this.  
TT: I already do.

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT]  
..........................................................  
Your name is Jake English, and you feel like you're in over your head. It probably should have occured to you some time before now that this may have been a bit too far out for you, but it's too late for that, since Brobot's hands are already on your hips. You suppose in the heat of the moment, the twisted thrill of it in concept won you over, but you probably should have thought this through a little more. But now, you're bent over the counter, Brobot's robotic hands groping your rear,and you're nothing even remotely gentlemanly. 

You look up at Dirk, sitting in front of you on the counter, and he's hiding his feelings beneath a different pair of sunglasses. He's respecting your wishes, which you appreciate, and your hand brushes over his pants, intent on giving him whatever he wants to thank him for doing something he wasn't all that keen on doing. That's probably why he's still wearing his pants, which is something your hands see to as your fingers find the zipper and start to pull it down. He's tense, and jerks a little as you tug at his jeans, probably because he has a clear view of his robot feeling you up. 

“Focus on me,” you whisper as your hand rubs at him through his underwear. “Just close your eyes and listen to my voice.” Your head nuzzles up against his bare thigh and you give his skin a gentle kiss. You're not even worried that much about Brobot, even if his hands have slipped beneath your shorts and are very forcefully feeling you up with his cold metal hands. If Dirk spends the whole night reticent, it won't even be an enjoyable experience, while still leaving all the problems present. And it starts to work, because a soft sound escapes his lips and his hand ends up in your hair.

Brobot is silent, thankfully, and you're able to fish Dirk's cock out easily, your hands overcoming his frustration with the situation and coaxing it to fullness. His hand tightens a little in your hair, bringing a smile to your face as you drag your lips against the side of his shaft. If he relaxes, you're pretty sure this can turn out a fairly enjoyable experience, and you can already feel the tension melting away as you grasp his base and flick your tongue at his tip. It's just a normal night between you two, nothing weird about it at all.

The instant that thought finishes, Lil Hal starts tugging at your shorts and you're pulled right out of the thought. His hands are on you like Dirk's, except with the eagerness of his 13 year-old self and a total lack of warmth. Cold metallic hands fondle you, fingers dragging along the skin as your shorts and underwear go at the same time. It's like the first time Dirk touched you there, a similar uncharacteristic eagerness that you missed as these feelings grew more familiar. You loose a heavy breath as the more stoic original Dirk strokes your face, and you decide to leave those distracting thoughts for another time.

After giving Dirk plenty of slow teasing, you wrap your lips around his head and let them stay there a moment, lingering until you hear that sweet shudder. That's when you know he's comfortable and ready, when something slips through the cracks of his exterior. He may look aloof as your eyes drift up to him, hiding his expression behind his ludicrous glasses, but when his lips part a little and a sound slithers out that's anything but stoic, your heart skips a beat. Your lips push down a little, and right on command the addictive thrill of his hand tightening in your hair makes you shiver against the robot.

It's hard to ignore Lil Hal, as he leans over you a little. He has your cheeks spread, and his shaft is a vibrator just waiting to be turned on. It's resting in the crook of your ass, cold, something exacerbated by the copious amounts of lube applied to it, and you're even more aware of how much you enjoy Dirk's body heat. Especially when he squeezes your ass and presses your cheeks together around the sex toy, his hips swaying. The coldness of it makes you shiver, but despite your sensitivity to his temperature, you can't remember the last time you felt so aroused.

Your lips slide down Dirk's shaft a little faster than usual. You're slightly on the nervous side of things, and it shows in your hurried performance. Your hand moves faster than usual and your lips press to your clenched fist in what's probably record time, because you're not the sort to go fast. You're worried Dirk minds, but each time you glance up he seems to be enjoying it, for what little of his expression you can read. So instead, you go at this new pace, the occasional wet sound making those fingertips press a little harder into your scalp.

Brobot gives your ass a smack and you yelp, head coming up off of your boyfriend's dick in surprise. You look back at him, but see only the cold, flat expression of the bespectacled robot as he pulls his hips back and teases your pucker with the slick tip. As it slowly, very patiently slips in, your free hand grips Dirk's thigh, and he places his over yours and holds it firmly. Dirk tried to find the one that best fit his size, but you think he overestimated himself, probably subconsciously, because you don't remember the fit being quite that tight. You bite down on a whine and try to focus all of your attention on your boyfriend. 

Your mouth is open for a moan, but instead of filling it with Dirk again, you opt to begin licking and kissing his shaft. Lots of wet smacking sounds grace your ears, a suitable distraction that is soon joined by the less subtle noises Dirk can't hold back much longer. The deeper Brobot's cock slides into you, the more eagerly you throw yourself at the real one before you. Dirk's probably having second thoughts, you hope, because he didn't know you would be so into it, and that he'd be reaping the benefits. Even if it's ungentlemanly, you're loving the dual attention, and find that you're starting to press back against Brobot a little.

“I'm rather afraid I'm performing like a saucy tart,” you say, that silly antiquated vernacular coming out again. It's not dreadfully sexy, you fear, but then Dirk's cock throbs in your hand and he shifts uncomfortably where he sits.

“Jake,” he rasps, as if trying to hide the pleasure in his voice by straining it, “Please.” His head rolls back and he rocks his hips up as well as he can from his position. He tries to look down, but seeing your head between his legs, eyes beaming up at him, he becomes even more fidgety, and averts his gaze. Except the only other thing to look at in the room right now is the robot sodomizing you, so he resigns himself to looking up and closing his eyes.

You're an upstanding fellow, so you decide not to leave the man wanting. You wrap your lips tight around him again and push down even deeper. Brobot's fucking you now, and though he'll take some getting used to, you've adjusted enough to not be worried about it. Your focus on Dirk is no longer for distraction purposes, but because feeling his fingers tighten in your hair as his warm shaft fills your mouth is a prospect you're too turned on not to need. After all, it is in several ways him that's behind you, and he's done so much for this to happen that you need to thank him. Or at least, that's what you tell yourself, because it seems much less selfish to say that you want him to empty himself into your mouth for his own enjoyment.

Soon you've all settled into a rhythm. Though he's Dirk deep down, Lil Hal fucks you with more gusto than expected, and though he's taking care not to hurt you, he's certainly a lot more reckless about going at it. He hunches over you, cradling your stomach and squeezing your ass as he thrusts away, his cold metallic shell bumping up against your skin with an odd lack of force for the speed he's moving at. Brobot must be set to 'gentle'.

Dirk grips your hand a little tighter, and his other leaves your hair entirely. He leaves it mussed up, but pushes your glasses up, since they've slid down your nose slightly from all the thrusting. It remains caressing your face as your head sinks deeper between his legs, which open a bit more to accommodate for the unplanned pace. “Shit, Jake,” he pants through gritted teeth, “I'm gonna blow.”

You have the feeling he means it as a warning, that you should pull away before he does, but you want it as much as he does. Instead of coming up and smiling nervously at him, letting some completely sly and debonair thing come out on a whim, you remain where you are, your wet and sloppy handiwork making him shudder. He kneads your shoulder as you work him over, until finally his body tightens and you can feel him twitching inside of your mouth. His release is quick and plentiful, but you've been here before--well, approximately here--and are able to take it just fine.

Once his orgasm is done, you pull back and rest your head on his thigh, gazing up at him as he returns a lazy, content look, and he's so happy you can practically see it through his shades. You share a moment as his robots continues fucking you with no sign of stopping, just holding each others' hand tightly and smiling.

Eventually your moans get to be too much, and you can see him starting to come back from half-limp again. “Care for a sandwich?” you ask, and you try to make it sound alluring but it comes out so dorky that you can see Dirk unsure if he should grin or groan. You pull yourself up, Brobot accomodating you by coming up closer, until your lips are brushing against Dirk's and your fingers are toying with the side of his shades, threatening to slide them off so you can see his eyes. He catches your hand before you do, and presses into your teasing kiss.

Brobot reaches for the bottle of lubricant on the counter-top, but you like to be a little more personal about readying Mister Strider for his turn. After you get your taste of his kiss, you drum two fingers against his lip with mock impatience. He sighs, but parts his mouth and accepts you, licking your fingers as they rock gently into his mouth. Playfully you moan, and you think it's going to come out hammy, but you're losing yourself under Brobot's thrusts and it comes out so genuine your back arches against your metallic lover. 

After getting your fingers nice and ready, you slip then down between Dirk's legs, and you can feel him tensing up again. It's even more apparent now that your bodies are pressed together, but this new position means you can place a hand on his chest and your lips on his neck. It doesn't help much, but you appreciate being close to him, so that even if he's tightened up, he feels safe. Your fingers slip into his back door, and you can feel him suck in a heavy breath as his chest expands and presses against your hand. He slides down a bit where he's sitting, giving you better access as the fingers part and start to prepare him for your penis.

Lil Hal has his robohand, dripping with over-zealous amounts of lube, around your cock, and he's making sure you're slick as can be. Of course, in the process he's gripping you hard and stroking, as if wanting you to cum before even getting inside of Dirk, which makes you lean harder against the blond and try to keep pace steady. The thrusting isn't eased up at all, and your attempts to hold your body rigid have failed, so instead you go with the flow and grind up against Dirk as you brush the slick finger up to his prostate and press at it, just to hear him moan into your ear.

You pull the fingers out and grip his thigh with the hand, squeezing it tightly as you pull him closer to you. The cold feeling of lube is now all over your shaft, driving you to warm it up inside of Dirk. He adjusts one more time, but a thrust from Brobot sends your perfect aim off, and instead your slick cock grinds up against Dirk's thigh. You let off some quaint not-swear that makes Dirk smile, and on the next go you use your hand to guide it in. You want to go slow, but Brobot isn't letting you. It's definitely nothing Dirk can't handle, but the robot is controlling your pace and you're rather powerless to stop him.

Dirk presses his lips to yours, and you can't tell if he just can't go without a kiss or if he's trying desperately to keep quiet. It hardly matters though, because you meet him hungrily. One hand ends up in his hair, where you give him that same thrilling grip that had sent shivers through you. The other drifts from his thigh to his shaft, ending up wrapped around it and pumping furiously. You're not matching the pace of the thrusts you're being pushed into because it's not worth it. Instead, you just go, and decide that if Dirk blows early, it's a well-deserved finish for him.

Another surprise smack from Brobot, and you cry out as Dirk's teeth nip at your lower lip and tug it gently. He seems to have grown comfortable enough to come out of his shell, which meant you had your boyfriend on both sides of you showing a bit too much excitement. The thought made you beet red in the face, even with Dirk's eyes right on you, and you moan recklessly into his mouth. A drawn-out, slightly stammered, “Smashing,” is the only full word you can muster as Lil Hal's thrusts pick up. He dictates the pace you fuck Dirk at, meaning dual sensation following the rhythm, the feeling of your ass being thrust into, of your prostate firing off nirvana through your body, and of Dirk's hot, tight ass clenching down on you.

There's probably some weird commentary here about man's creation dominating creator by proxy, but you'd pay little mind to that hogwash even when you weren't pressed between two people intent on making you feel the best you've ever felt. Thoughts are hard to do anyway, when the cacophony of moans, grunts, and your balls slapping against Dirk's skin fill your ears. You give in to the raw passion of the moment, letting lust whisk you away on a more grounded adventure than you're used to, but one with a far more satisfying conclusion.

Slowly Dirk's silence-via-sloppy-makeouts method wears thin as his lips are seemingly never pursed, and your mouth becomes unable to hold all the sounds he's letting loose. You've never fucked him this hard before, and he's letting you know loud and clear that he's liking this new angle. At this rate he'll be more eager to have Brobot as a sex toy in the bedroom than you, though he'll likely still neuter Lil Hal and remove him from the equation. You don't care too much, so long as you find the brilliant release that's building up so painfully inside of you.

Both sets of hands on you tighten, and the areas they touch burn up in passionate fire as you draw closer to the edge. You wish it was a second Dirk behind you, or that Brobot was fitted with some approximation of a mouth, so he could kiss your shoulder, or that they could kiss either shoulder in tandem. Your mind is getting greedy as it takes the fantasy-turned-reality and tries to make it even sweeter. You want to stop it, want to live in the moment, but then it turns into a three-way kiss and your cock jerks inside of your boyfriend. It's all too sweet an image to deny, and you realize you're shaking.

One last bite to your lip, this one harder as Dirk presses tightly against you and lets out the loudest moan yet, and you're finished. He seems to know it, because he clenches and lets go of himself right after you. You admire that he can do that, hold himself back as long as he wants, and then simple as flicking a switch, cum. One last push, and you cum inside of him, the feeling of your warmth filling him up making him find your ear and spitefully rattle off a sound so amazing you nearly double down on your orgasm. He cums a second after you, and because of your frantic pumping it's messy and gets cum all over both of your shirts. 

Your thrusts continue, because Brobot is still fucking you, and the strong hold on your hops means you're kind of stuck going with whatever he wants. It's only when both you and Dirk, lazily slumped together, prove too boring for him to still care. He pulls out of you, but drags you and Dirk down. His hand runs along you as you lie on your side, and he conforms you to the exact shape he's in, spooning you as he follows suit with Dirk. Being up against you has warmed his metal carapace considerably, and there's a subtle emotional warmth to how he holds you the same way Dirk does.

One of your hands finds your boyfriend's and holds it tight, but the other reaches back to your surprise,and finds Brobot's. It would hardly be fair, or right in your eyes, to deny him that. There's something oddly sweet about hearing both man and machine give happy sighs to you at the same time.


End file.
